Halitosis
by hudgens77
Summary: 17 de febrero de 2016: Ayer, Oikawa se acordó de todo, y lo hospitalizaron. Mátenme, solo quiero que su alma vuelva a florecer. UshiOi, One-shot.
**A/N:** _Últimamente esta parejita me ha dado muchos feels, y tenía que escribir algo de ellos. Ojalá les guste. Aunque debo advertir que hay algunas menciones de IwaOi, pero la pareja principal son Oikawa y Ushijima._

 _En fin, disfrútenlo y no se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! :D_

* * *

 **Halitosis**

* * *

Las cosas tienen una manera curiosa de ocurrir.

Era enero y hacía frío. La nieve cubría las desoladas calles de Tokio.

Y yo iba camino a mi cita con el dentista cuando me encontré con Ushijima.

Apenas apareció en mi campo de visión, le hice cara de asco. Él arqueó las cejas. Había algo en su expresión que no supe interpretar.

"Oikawa Tooru."

Hice un mohín.

"Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes."

Ushijima me ojeó de pies a cabeza. Abrió la boca para hablar y yo levanté un dedo y lo interrumpí.

"Si vas a empezar con tu cuento de que debí haber ido a Shiratorizawa, mejor ahórratelo."

"No iba a decir eso."

"...Ah."

Pues vaya, qué incómodo. ¿Pero en qué mundo Ushijima no decía ese tipo de cosas? Si no podía discutir con él, no era divertido.

"Entonces," Ushijima habló; "¿Sigues jugando voleibol?"

La pregunta me supo extraña y fruncí el ceño.

"Claro, ¿por qué habría eso de cambiar? Tal vez perdí mi oportunidad de ir a las Nacionales con Seijou, y tal vez haya tomado un año para decidir qué quiero hacer, pero sigo practicando. He estado enseñándoles a mis _kohais_ de Seijou, al entrenador le gusta que lo haga..."

Ushijima asintió.

"Interesante."

"¿Te has vuelto más callado, Ushi-chan?" lo provoqué. "¿No vas a pedirme que entre a tu Universidad, para después reclamarme cuando no lo haga?"

Ushijima se encogió de hombros.

"No. Cometí un error, lo siento. Tú eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones... y estoy seguro de que tienes motivos sólidos para escoger lo que escoges."

Bufé.

"Vaya, Ushi-chan. Has madurado. Pero antes eras más divertido. Como sea, tengo cita con el dentista. Debo irme."

"¿Dónde está tu dentista? Llevo poco tiempo aquí, pero supongo que puedo ayudarte."

Sonreí con arrogancia.

"Tan amable, Ushi-chan. Pues venga. Si tanto quieres acompañarme, te concederé ese honor esta vez."

Ushijima no dijo nada. Tan solo me pidió la dirección. Le mostré el papelito con la ridícula forma de un diente donde se leían los pormenores de la cita. Ushijima leyó la dirección y me dijo que no estaba muy retirado, por lo cual podíamos caminar.

Y sí, me estaba congelando. Pero el cielo estaba despejado y me apetecía aquello.

Ushijima estaba inusualmente callado. No es como si fuera precisamente conocido por su elocuencia o carisma, mas emitía un aura con un toque siniestro que me era difícil ignorar. Por lo tanto, me solté a hablar como merolico para rellenar el silencio y tranquilizarme un poco. Y a falta de temas interesantes que tratar, le platiqué del vergonzoso motivo por el cual iba al dentista.

"...No le vayas a decir a nadie," comenté. Ushijima asintió sin mirarme; "pero estos últimos meses he tenido un caso de mal aliento. Halitosis. Es muy extraño, porque ya fui con todos los dentistas que conozco en Miyagi y ninguno ha podido resolver el problema. Es que, ¿cómo te explico? Cuando estoy con los doctores todo está bien, y no hay causa aparente de lo que me pasa. También me sorprende que ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado desde que corté con Iwa-chan lo hayan notado, como si desapareciera oportunamente cuando nos besamos. Pero cuando estoy solo puedo notarlo, es un sabor amargo tan desagradable y... Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Los ojos de Ushijima estaban tan abiertos que bien podrían haberse salido de las cuencas. Estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

"Entonces es cierto," dijo con voz estrangulada.

Le hice una cara fea.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Iwa... chan?" cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

"¿Qué?" espeté. Apreté los puños, enfadado. "No me digas que eres de esos idiotas de mente cerrada que no pueden concebir la idea de que exista más de una orientación sexual. De que tal vez, solo tal vez, a un chico pueda gustarle besar a chicos y chicas por igual."

"No, no es eso," dijo Ushijima. Su voz tembló ligeramente, pero su semblante parecía sincero.

Entrecerré los ojos.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"Nada importante. Llegamos."

Me abrió la puerta. Volví a mirarlo con desconfianza, mas no agregó nada más. Me di por vencido —si fuera un intolerante, de seguro me habría dado un sermón o me hubiera dejado solo. Así que ignoré su comportamiento raro —para variar— y entré al consultorio.

* * *

Salí de ahí frustrado y con hambre.

No solo habían tardado en atenderme, sino que resultó que aparentemente no tenía nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Otra vez, no podían diagnosticar la fuente de mi azaroso mal. Incluso, la dentista me felicitó por mi dentadura perfecta y bien cuidada, y luego procedió a decirme lo que otros ya me habían recomendado. Cosas como cambiar mi dieta, usar hilo dental o visitar a un gastroenterólogo.

Opté por la última.

Ushijima me escuchó despotricar sobre mi extraño mal mientras caminábamos a un _Irish Pub_ cercano. Fue educado y me dejó terminar sin interrumpirme, y al final —cuando ya estábamos en el _pub_ — simplemente me dijo que podía investigar acerca de un buen médico especialista. Se estaba comportando muy amable y normalmente eso me asustaría, pero mi instinto aprovechador aceptó su oferta.

No sé cómo —quiero creer que fueron las cervezas—, pero hablamos de muchas cosas mientras cenábamos y bebíamos. Empezó con el voleibol, y luego nos desviamos a temas como las Universidades y carreras a escoger. Ushijima me dijo que debería entrar a su Universidad con una sonrisa, y no supe si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando de mí. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Después se disculpó.

Se veía muy serio y le pregunté por qué. Me dijo que no era su intención ofenderme respecto a mi bisexualidad, porque de hecho él también lo era. Aquello me sorprendió y, como rara vez me ocurre, no supe qué contestar.

"Ah," fue lo único que dije.

Ushijima asintió y ambos pedimos otra cerveza.

Alrededor de nuestra cuarta ronda Ushijima lucía extrañamente atractivo a la luz del _pub_. Una inusual amalgama de tristeza y alegría llenaban mi pecho, y no pude contenerme más: le hablé de Iwa-chan.

No lloré al recordar los tiempos bonitos.

Era un avance.

"¿Puedes creer que después de cada vez que Iwa-chan me besaba, mi aliento terminaba oliendo a flores?"

Nadie me lo creía.

Pero Ushijima me miró fijamente, tomó mi mano y asintió.

"Sí," dijo. "Vaya que lo creo."

* * *

Estaba un poco mareado cuando salimos del _pub_. No era muy tarde y si me apuraba, todavía alcanzaba el último tren a Miyagi. Denegué la oferta de Ushijima de quedarme en su casa a pesar de lo tentadora que sonaba. Solo quería echarme a dormir, pero todavía no me sentía en suficiente confianza con él.

(Aunque debía admitir que ese día había sido extrañamente agradable.)

De cualquier manera, se ofreció a acompañarme y no lo rechacé. Se sintió bien asirme contra su brazo y recargar mi mejilla contra su chamarra suave y calientita, ya que mis pasos no se sentían tan firmes.

Intercambiamos números al llegar a la estación y prometió ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando supiera lo del gastroenterólogo. Yo bromeé respecto a que debía estar orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido mi número al fin, después de una larga lista de contactos con el nombre 'No Es Oikawa'. Ushijima puso los ojos en blanco, pero me siguió el juego y cambió los nombres de las personas con las que más hablaba por 'No Es Oikawa 1' y 'No Es Oikawa 2'.

Eran sus padres.

Qué adorablemente patético.

Entonces llegó mi tren. Me despedí y estaba por meterme, cuando Ushijima me tomó por la muñeca y me besó.

No lo aparté. De hecho, lo besé de vuelta. Y se sintió bien. Su aliento no tenía la esencia floral que me dejaba besar a Iwa-chan, pero era agradable y cálido.

De regreso, me la pasé tocando mis labios todo el camino. Olí mi aliento.

No olía a flores, pero estaba bien.

* * *

Caímos en una extraña relación. Ushijima era todo un misterio, aunque me gustaba que fuera directo. Nos mandábamos mensajes seguido gracias a él, ya que no dudaba en contarme cosas o mandarme imágenes que le recordaban a mí por algún u otro motivo. No estaba seguro de qué éramos, mas no dudaba en coquetear conmigo o escribir tonterías para hacerme reír.

Me consiguió la cita con el especialista y después de un par de semanas volví a Tokio. Me esperaba en la estación y apenas me vio, me rodeó por la cintura y besó mis labios. Fue rápido y dulce, tierno. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Veo que me extrañaste."

"Tu aliento huele bien."

Hice una mueca.

"Ahora, pero cuando estoy solo..."

Conversamos. No había mucho de qué ponerse al día, pero llegamos a la clínica pronto. Entré solo y Ushijima me esperó.

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó apenas salí. "No pareces muy conforme."

"No tengo gastritis. No tengo nada. Al parecer estoy 100% sano." Suspiré. "El doctor dice que puede ser algo psicológico."

Ushijima torció los labios.

"De hecho, he estado pensando en ello. ¿Has oído de las mujeres que desean tanto un bebé que llegan a creer que realmente están embarazadas? Y hasta desarrollan los síntomas y todo. O la gente que tiene tantas preocupaciones que enferma por ello. ¿Cómo lo llaman? Efecto psicosomático, algo así."

"Pero yo no quiero un bebé," refuté infantilmente.

"No me refiero a eso."

"¿Entonces qué quieres decir?"

La expresión de Ushijima era indescifrable. Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros y al final, exhaló audiblemente.

"Te lo diré cuando estés listo. Anda, ¿no quieres comer algo?"

Le mentí. Tenía hambre, pero mi curiosidad era mil veces mayor.

"No. Quiero que me digas lo que traes en mente."

Sin embargo, por más que insistí, Ushijima no se rindió. Así que fui yo el que terminó cediendo cuando mi estómago gruñó audiblemente.

Ushijima preguntó qué se me antojaba y como no tenía idea de qué pedir, le dije que fuéramos al mismo _Irish Pub_ de la vez pasada. Sentía un gran vacío y ahí servían buena pizza. Estaba algo lejos y tuvimos que tomar un taxi.

Odio los malditos taxis. De hecho, odio a todos los malditos conductores de las grandes ciudades. ¿Por qué tienen que ir deprisa siempre? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de juntarse lo más que fuera posible a los otros autos? Como si eso fuera a disminuir los embotellamientos. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que entre más se junten, más probabilidades existen de chocar? Y si dos autos chocan, en el mejor de los casos, solo agrandarán el embotellamiento, y así hasta el final...

Cabe mencionar que últimamente sentía como si mi cerebro hubiese hecho cortocircuito. Que cada vez que observaba un automóvil acercarse a otro, en mi mente se proyectaba la imagen de un accidente, no sé por qué.

Me estaba poniendo paranoico y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Ushijima me preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasa?"

No me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba prendido del cinturón de seguridad. Mis nudillos estaban blancos.

Reí, le resté importancia y le conté sobre mis alucinaciones de colisiones. Ushijima parecía preocupado.

"Podemos bajarnos si quieres."

Lo miré raro.

"Nah, solo es una maña. Debería dejar de ser tan imaginativo. Probablemente tanto tiempo de ocio sea el culpable. Ya quiero entrar a la Universidad."

Ushijima no respondió. Su semblante era sombrío. Sin mirarme a los ojos tomó mi mano y se puso a jugar con mis dedos. Y eso sirvió para distraerme hasta que llegamos al _pub_.

"Sabes," me dijo al bajar del taxi. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. "Me gustas, y me seguirías gustando aunque el aliento te apestara de verdad."

Solté una carcajada.

"Y tú me gustas aunque no haya ido a Shiratorizawa, y aunque tus besos no huelan a flores como los de Iwa-chan."

"Hmm. ¿No debería ser 'que no sepan a flores'? Aunque el sabor a flores suena algo raro. No creo que tendría mucho éxito."

"Dices muchas estupideces. No sé porque la gente piensa que eres serio."

"Podré parecer serio, pero sigo siendo zurdo."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

Ushijima se encogió de hombros. Hablaba como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Después, mientras cenábamos una deliciosa pizza, me explicó que se supone que los zurdos son más creativos. Y yo lo molesté diciendo que 'creativos' era solo un eufemismo para 'raros'.

Ushijima intentó parecer ofendido, mas una sonrisa lo traicionó. Reí al ver que intentaba contenerse, y luego eché una ojeada rápida al local y mi mirada se centró en dos chicos que acababan de entrar.

"Hablando de raros," murmuré. Estaba seguro de que los había visto antes. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco con algunos mechones negros; peinado hacia arriba. Y aunque era difícil de ignorar, mi mirada se centró en el otro chico, de cabello negro y alborotado.

Me recordó al de Iwa-chan.

"Eran de Fukurodani," Ushijima dijo como si hubiese leído mi mente. Y casi como si los hubiera llamado, el chico de cabello bicolor miró en nuestra dirección y sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa.

Ushijima farfulló una maldición.

El chico gritó y se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

Bokuto Koutarou y Akaashi Keiji eran sus nombres. Akaashi, el de cabello negro, no se parecía nada a Iwa-chan visto de cerca. Era pálido, calmado y su cabello era más bien un poco ondulado, cosa que no se distinguía mucho a la distancia.

Y ellos sabían quién era.

"Bokuto, deberíamos irnos."

"¿Cómo estás?" me preguntó el tal Bokuto como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Ushijima siseó.

"Vámonos," masculló.

Lo miré raro y luego lo ignoré.

"Bien," le contesté a Bokuto. "¿Por?"

Bokuto se encogió de hombros. De pronto lucía muy triste.

"Mis condolencias," dijo. "Aunque no los conocía realmente, pero debe ser difícil perder a alguien de tu equipo. Y más si ese alguien es... especial, para ti."

"Bokuto." Akaashi nombró. El tal Bokuto parecía que iba a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Su emotividad me ponía la piel de gallina.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Bokuto abrió los ojos como platos.

"Oikawa, vámonos."

"No me jodas. Entonces, ¡¿es cierto?! ¡¿Realmente no te acuerdas de nada?!"

"¿Acordarme de qué?"

"¡Bokuto!"

"Oikawa, ¡vámonos!"

"¡No me jodas!" repitió Bokuto riendo, mas era una risa que rayaba en la histeria. "Ese chico de tu equipo, ¿cómo se llamaba? Iwa... Iwa algo."

"Iwaizumi," completé.

"Ajá. Él, el que murió en el accidente automovilístico—"

"¡BOKUTO!"

El sonido del movimiento brusco de la silla retumbó en el lugar a pesar de la música. Ushijima se había puesto de pie y yo tenía ganas de vomitar.

"¿Eh?"

¿Iwa-chan?

¿Iwa-chan estaba muerto?

No.

¡No!

¡NO!

¡NO PODÍA SER!

Salí del establecimiento, abriéndome paso desesperadamente por tomar aire. Sentí que me ahogaba. ¡Tenía que correr lejos—!

"¡Oikawa! ¡Espera!"

Las luces de la ciudad no fueron mas que estelas borrosas cuando una imponente fuerza me hizo dar la vuelta, y de repente había colisionado contra el pecho de Ushijima. Colisionado como en los accidentes que me imaginaba, como Iwa-chan cuando...

La realidad me golpeó de pronto. Lo recordé.

"¡SUÉLTAME!"

Iwa-chan y yo no habíamos terminado. Iwa-chan no se había ido a estudiar a otro lado.

Iwa-chan no estaba conmigo porque ahora descansaba metros bajo tierra después de que les hubiera invitado un _ramen_ a él y al resto del equipo; y cuando se fue y no me dejó acompañarlo, no me mando mensaje cuando hubo llegado a casa porque nunca llegó.

El taxi en el que iba colisionó con otro auto.

"¡SUÉLTAME!"

"Shhh, shhh..."

Colisionó, igual que mi vida sin él.

"¡Ushi... Ush-chan!" supliqué con voz débil, enterrando las uñas en su chaqueta. "¡Suél... tame! No puedo... no puedo... respirar..."

Ushijima me soltó de inmediato.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!"

El pecho me dolía. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y mis rodillas colisionaron contra el suelo, como ese taxi contra otro.

¿Es así como se sentía morir?

"No puedo... no puedo... respirar..."

Un ataque cardíaco.

Pues vaya, Iwa-chan. Parece que nos veremos pronto.

* * *

Desperté en el hospital, solo. Y lo primero que hice fue echarme a llorar por Iwa-chan.

Una enfermera llegó un rato después. Y le habló a mi doctor, que me explicó todo. Había sufrido de un ataque de pánico afuera del _Irish Pub_ , cuando recobré la memoria respecto a lo que le había pasado a Iwa-chan. Me dijo que había ocasiones en las que un suceso era tan impactante para una persona, que el cerebro lo reprimía como un mecanismo de protección. Pero el recuerdo seguía en el subconsciente y podía resurgir con ciertas provocaciones, como el hecho de ir en taxi o las preguntas de Bokuto. Ahora entendía por qué todos a mi alrededor me trataban tan raro desde que terminé el bachillerato. Y por qué me había tomado un año sabático. Y ahora estaría en observación y tratamiento con un psiquiatra, para superar mi 'Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático'.

"¿Y la halitosis?" le había preguntado. El médico me miró raro y no contestó.

Mas tarde llegó Ushijima. Me hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Él lucía muy preocupado y le conté lo que había dicho el doctor como si nada.

No sentía nada, esperaba que fuera por los medicamentos.

"...pero no dijo nada sobre mi caso de mal aliento."

Ushijima suspiró.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te iba a decir, que te dije que te lo contaría cuando estuvieras listo?"

Asentí.

"Creo que ya estás listo."

Volví a asentir.

"Pero, no creo que pueda decirlo en voz alta. Va a sonar muy cursi. Y odio sonar cursi."

Fruncí el ceño. No tenía ganas de discutir.

"Así que te traje esto."

Ushijima puso un cuaderno en mi regazo.

Lo miré, enarcando una ceja.

"Tengo un diario," explicó. Y luego, sin que se lo preguntara o que tuviera tiempo de correrlo por no decirme nada, se puso a platicarme que la muerte de Iwaizumi llegó a oídos de todos los equipos de voleibol en la región. Y que poco después se extendió el rumor de que no solo éramos pareja, sino que yo me había vuelto loco y actuaba como si no recordara nada respecto al accidente.

Así que todos sabían.

Me puse a llorar otra vez. En silencio y con calma, muerto por dentro.

Ushijima se quedó callado. Intentó tomar mi mano, pero la aparté con brusquedad y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Vete. No quiero relaciones ahorita."

Ushijima me besó la frente y limpió mis lágrimas.

"Entiendo," fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Pero no, no lo hacía.

* * *

 _16 de febrero de 2016_

 _Hoy volví a ver a Oikawa. No parece haber mejoría respecto a lo del accidente, y sigue diciendo que su aliento huele mal aunque nadie lo nota. Comienzo a creer que la 'peste' es señal de que una parte de su alma haya muerto con Iwaizumi, y mientras sus sentimientos sigan enterrados en su pecho, su corazón seguirá pudriéndose._

 _Dice que la peste llega cuando está completamente solo. En realidad creo que solo está muy, muy triste._

 _Quiero ayudarle._

 _Pero no sé como._

 _Está en el gastroenterólogo en este momento. Y se vistió muy bien hoy, aunque luce más delgado._

 _17 de febrero de 2016_

 _Ayer, Oikawa se acordó de todo, y lo hospitalizaron._

 _Mátenme, solo quiero que su alma vuelva a florecer._

Me había dicho a mí mismo que ya no iba a llorar más ese día.

Estúpido Ushijima, la cabeza me dolía y me había hecho romper mi promesa.

* * *

Me dieron de alta en la noche y regresamos a Miyagi, mi familia y yo. Tenía una cita con el psiquiatra pronto. Me sentía muy solo esa noche y le marqué a Ushijima como a las cuatro de la mañana para disculparme por ser rudo. Me contestó y aunque no fui capaz de disculparme, nos quedamos hablando hasta que nos dormimos.

* * *

 _ **Tres años después**_

* * *

"¡Feliz aniversario!" me arrojé a los brazos de Ushi-chan y le planté un beso.

Él rio. "Estaba pensando que podríamos saltarnos la práctica de voleibol por hoy e ir a comer a algún lado. Es una fecha especial."

"Y que lo digas," respondí.

Me besó. Su aliento olía a flores.

* * *

Las cosas tienen una manera curiosa de ocurrir.

Había pasado por una temporada difícil esos últimos años. No obstante, había aprendido un par de cosas en el proceso.

La primera:

Iwa-chan, nunca te olvidaré. Y una parte de mí siempre te amará. Pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.

La segunda:

La paciencia es recompensada. Ushi-chan, gracias por nunca rendirte conmigo. Ni cuando te dije que no iría a Shiratorizawa, o que no quería una relación. O todas esas veces que colapsé, y me sostuviste.

Y la tercera, mas no por eso la menos importante y certera:

Mi aliento huele lindo. Tal vez no como las flores, pero está bien.


End file.
